Home Away From Home
by Leydhawk
Summary: Gibbs has been lusting after Tim for years. When Sam and Tim become his temporary houseguests, will his fondest wish be realized? (Pure, slashy m/m/m smut- you've been warned!) Established Tim/Sam Winchester (from Supernatural, but you don't have to know about that to enjoy this). One-shot, in the Home series 'verse.


_A/N Here it is: McGibchester, and another Home story, all in one. This is the closest thing to a PWP that I've ever written, so I hope ya'll like it. If you haven't read the Home stories, well, just knowing that Tim is in a committed, long term relationship with Sam Winchester should be enough to get you through this if you know NCIS. I hope you'll check out the other Home stories, too, though. ;-)_

Home Away From Home

"Well, we need a place to stay for a few weeks, and I'd rather impose on a friend than stay at a hotel," Sam said, revealing more to Tim than he was saying. Sam had spent most of his life living in motels and now that he was with Tim, unless they were travelling, he wanted a home.

"He's _your_ friend, but he's _my_ boss. I'm okay with it, but you better ask him. Too weird for me."

"I will. Thanks, baby."

So when Gibbs agreed, they packed their necessities and moved in with the team leader. The flood from the broken pipe in their neighbor's wall had made their home uninhabitable and it would be weeks before the repairs were completed.

The three men were all quiet, thoughtful people, so they moved around through their routines relatively seamlessly. Sam cooked for all of them when he wasn't volunteering or testing. His plan to become a firefighter included becoming a certified EMT and getting lots of experience dealing with people through a variety of volunteer opportunities.

The work week at NCIS went smoothly for Gibbs and Tim, and they settled in for their first weekend as temporary roommates. After dinner on Friday night, Tim began working on his laptop at the dining room table, with Sam sitting across from him studying anatomy. Gibbs headed to the basement.

Eventually, Sam rose and stretched, then went to put together the ingredients for a breakfast quiche so all he'd have to do in the morning was bake it. Then he grabbed two beers and went down to see if he could help Gibbs with anything. They worked together for several hours before Sam silently gathered the empty bottles and went back upstairs. Tim was already on the second floor in bed, reading a novel. Sam closed the door behind himself and stripped his shirt off. Tim looked up from the book to admire the god-like physique of his lover, as he always did.

"So what's your take on sex while we're here, baby?"

Tim shook his head. "I don't know. It seems rude, but I don't want to abstain for the whole time."

Sam grinned and climbed into bed beside him. "Good. I was thinking that some night when Jethro goes to the basement, we could take advantage."

"Mmm," Tim sighed. He put his book aside and rolled to face Sam. "He still down there now?" Tim's long fingers trailed down Sam's chest.

"Yeah, but it's after midnight. I suspect he could come up to bed anytime." He shook his head regretfully.

Tim sighed theatrically. "Fine."

~~~SPNCIS~~~

Frustrated with the lack of wi-fi in the house, Tim got Gibbs' permission to temporarily hook up some equipment. He headed out to the store right after breakfast and spent most of the day getting it going. By the time Sam returned from his afternoon playing basketball at a community court with teenagers from a crisis center, Tim was contentedly playing a video game, sitting in the living room with headphones on. Sam grinned and kissed the top of his head before he went for a shower. Over dinner of cowboy steaks prepared by Gibbs, and salads by Sam, Tim explained a bit sheepishly that playing a game was a good way to test the capacity of the wi-fi. Gibbs shrugged and Sam just smiled fondly when Tim went back to playing as soon as they'd cleaned up.

Sam and Gibbs headed downstairs with beer, and Sam was surprised that Jethro started small-talk when they began working. He decided it was the best chance he was likely to get to ask some questions, so he dove in, dropping the bomb.

"How long have you wanted to sleep with Tim?" Sam kept his voice casual and watched Jethro from the corner of his eye. The older man stilled.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

Sam smiled to himself. "If anyone can understand having feelings for Tim, it's me. I'm just wondering if it started when you found out about me or if it goes back further."

"Further. He's a beautiful man."

"Yeah. He really is."

"What was my tell?"

"Just a...vibe. Then I started watching and it was a look in your eye when you saw us touching," Sam offered, refraining from calling it longing. "How... I mean, do you actively hide your attraction to men? I... I've never seen a man like you who..."

Gibbs nodded. He understood the questioning. "Not very many men catch my attention. McGee is special."

"Yeah, he is. But there have been others?"

"A corpsman. Long time ago. Then one in Russia..."

"And did you ever...? I'm sorry if this is too personal."

Gibbs shook his head. "There's nothing that says you're less of a man for doing it, Sam," he replied, avoiding a direct answer. But memories surfaced, of hurried couplings in a supply room, then more languorous time in a cheap rented flat outside of Moscow.

Sam blew out a breath. "I...thanks, Jethro. This has gotta be hard letting us stay here -"

Gibbs cocked his head and gave Sam a flat stare. Sam chuckled. "Yeah, okay, you're made of steel; you can handle it, no problem."

They went back to working silently for a while. Sam's questions, obviously trying to understand what loving Tim meant for him as a man, had broken the lock on the trunk within his mind that Gibbs kept his attraction to McGee in. He kept getting flashes of images from his few homosexual experiences, but with Tim's face superimposed.

"So you're really a bottom?" Gibbs asked, after pouring them each a bourbon.

"Not exclusively, but yeah," Sam replied. He was getting used to the incredulity from their friends when they found out.

"Tim bottoms sometimes, though?"

"Yeah. I, uh," he took a long drink then shrugged. If Jethro brought it up, the explicit truth was fair game in his book. "I've got a real thick one, so it's not as often that I top. I hate hurting him, even if he says it's worth it."

Gibbs knew he was torturing himself with the questions, but the pictures in his mind's eye were intoxicating. He could see McGee's pale skin bloom with a flush as he slowly slid inside; the hungry look, pupils blown wide; those pouty lips, moist and waiting...

Sam cleared his throat and tossed the drink back, then came over to the workbench and set down the jar he'd drunk from. "This wasn't fair to bring up. Sorry, Jethro."

Gibbs shook himself from his reverie. "You're still figuring out if this makes you less a man. It doesn't, Sam."

Jethro's eyes were confident about his statement, and Sam was grateful, but there was still a shadow of lonely longing, and he regretted having brought the subject to light. Nodding to Gibbs, Sam headed back upstairs.

It wasn't until Sunday night that Tim gave Sam a sly look when Gibbs went downstairs after they ate dinner. They'd offered to do cleanup, and Gibbs had accepted. As they passed each other, clearing the table, then working in the kitchen, they flirtatiously brushed against each other, building the tension. Tim stood at the sink and Sam came up behind him, pressing close, sliding up and down. Tim grinned and pushed his ass back into Sam's hardness. By the time the dishes were dried and put away, counters and table wiped down, they were pawing each other as they stumbled up the stairs and fell into bed.

Gibbs couldn't concentrate. He'd barely slept the night before after the talk with Sam, and he knew he should try to be rested before the work week started, so he headed up to bed relatively early. As he passed his guest room, he heard a creak and a muffled moan. Stifling his own groan, he hurried on. Laying in bed he couldn't shut his mind off; it kept playing images of what he knew was happening in the next room. He could see Sam on all fours; his broad back dotted with perspiration, with Tim on his knees behind him, those deft fingers holding Sam's hips. The look of concentration on McGee's face as he plunged in, over and over... Or maybe Sam would be on his back. They were life partners, after all, not some cheap fling. Tim, laying on top of Sam, love shining in his fevered gaze as his hips humped slow and hard. _Fuck_!

Gibbs knew he'd never get to sleep with the raging hard-on he had, so he took himself in hand and let his imagination run wild. Flashing images, like snapshots, flitted through his mind as he stroked himself. Tim, hair plastered with sweat, riding his cock, their hands interlaced as those slim hips rose and fell... The young agent bent over in the elevator, Gibbs' arms wrapped around him, fisting the other man's erection as he pistoned in again and again. The heat... That tight ass... Dexterous fingers splayed on his back, pulling Gibbs deeper into him. Kissing those pillowy lips as he slid into the tight grip, Tim's long legs wrapped around him - no, shoved up and out, spreading him wide, ready for Gibbs' hard shaft... Oh god, his voice, crying out... Slamming into him, over and over...

Gibbs bit his lip and tasted blood as he came, shuddering and sweating. His head dropped back and he relaxed, panting, the fantasies dissolving into thoughts of soft kisses, Tim's pale skin sheened with cooling sweat, the younger man curled against him with his head on Gibbs' chest. And then Gibbs imagined not only his arm holding Tim to his side, but the heavy bulk of Sam on his other side, the long hippy-hair tickling his chest as the former hunter dozed in post-coital bliss.

Gibbs sighed and went to clean up. Fucking great. Now he had the image of his friend in his mind as well. Letting them stay here had been a bad idea.

~~~SPNCIS~~~

The team caught a case on Tuesday, and Sam spent a lonely few days receiving only sporadic texts from Tim. When they finished up, happily reuniting a missing child with his mother, Vance gave the team the following Monday off to compensate for the 40 hours straight they'd worked.

Both Tim and Gibbs collapsed for a long sleep on Friday. Saturday morning, Sam made an elaborate breakfast of bacon, sausage, pancakes, and omelets, and got an enthusiastic kiss from Tim when he came downstairs to the feast.

Pleased by the response and thinking they were alone, Sam let his hands wander down and pull Tim closer to him, spreading his ass and stroking through his thin pajama bottoms. The moans his touch elicited were interrupted by Gibbs clearing his throat. The younger men jumped apart like they were teenagers caught out by an adult.

"I just want to get to the food," Gibbs said, his mouth twitching and eyes twinkling as he moved past them. "Carry on. I'll take a show with breakfast."

Sam laughed at the comment, but Tim froze. He wasn't used to a joking Gibbs, especially that kind of joke. Implying he might enjoy watching the two of them together... He had to be kidding, right?

From Tim's reaction Gibbs deduced that the conversation he'd had with Sam had remained confidential. Tim was uncertain, not actually worried or considering anything. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

'_Relieved_,' he told himself. _'Don't you dare start hoping_.'

They spent a leisurely morning, and all pitched in on yard work in the afternoon. Sam pulled his shirt off while he mowed, but Tim's fair skin had him in long sleeves and a hat while he trimmed the tree branches from around the power lines. Gibbs edged the lawn and attacked the perimeter with a gas weed eater. By two-thirty they were done and sat on the deck drinking ice cold beer.

"The only time beer tastes good is on hot days like this," Tim declared. Sam and Gibbs shared a smirk but had to agree it did taste good.

They drifted apart to each do their own thing, coming back together to grill burgers and vegetables. More beer with dinner gave the situation an almost celebratory feel, and they stayed together through the evening, swapping grilling or camping or hunting with makeshift flamethrower stories.

~~~SPNCIS~~~

Sunday afternoon, Gibbs informed them that he was going out for dinner with Tobias Fornell and figured he'd be home late. He tried to ignore the look the two shared, knowing it meant they'd be having sex while he was gone. He drank quite a bit while he was out, hoping that they'd be done and he'd crash hard when he got home.

Unfortunately or not, neither seemed in the cards for that night. The light was off in their room, but Gibbs heard a throaty laugh as he started up the stairs. He intended to go right by, but he heard Tim cry out in pain and he hesitated. Sam wouldn't ever purposefully hurt him...would he?

"Okay. Go slow, Sam," the strain in Tim's voice came clearly through the door. Gibbs' hands tightened into fists. "Oh, god, _Sam_! Ah...fuck..."

Gibbs bit his lip at the sound. He knew he should go on to his room. He should respect their privacy...but Tim was bottoming. Oh fuck, Sam's huge cock was inside him, stretching him, right now, sliding in and out, making Tim groan obscenely. He wanted to be in Sam's position, wanted to watch Tim's face, to see his head toss in ecstasy.

"Sam! Oh, _yes_, Sam! Love you! Love how you feel... Oh god, _so good_, Sam. Sam. _Sam_," Tim was chanting his lover's name. Gibbs shook with need, his eyes closing. There were no more thoughts of walking away. He put his hands on the door frame to either side of the entrance and concentrated, seeing everything that was happening behind the door in his imagination.

"Ah! Fuck! _Sam_! Uh, ah, Sa- oh! _Sammm_," Tim's voice drew the name out, his voice rising. Gibbs' fingers were gripping the wood so hard he felt several knuckles pop, and his hips started jerking. Panting, he listened.

"Oh, Tim! Oh, _baby_! Fuck...so tight, _ah_!"

"Sam...Sam..."

The exquisite torment went on and on. Gibbs was transported, no longer aware of where he was, focused solely on the sounds and what he imagined were causing them.

"Aaaah! Fuck! _Sam_! I'm gonna - gonna..."

"Yes, baby! _Yes_! Tim, oh my god, come for me, baby, yeah, oh, _fuck yeah_..."

"_SAM_!" Tim wailed his name, and Gibbs exploded. Tim was coming...oh god, he was coming just like Gibbs with the painful pulses erupting out, the same maddening pleasure...

"Uh! Uh! Oh, yeah, Tim! Tim! _Tim_!" Sam's deeper voice cried out, and Gibbs stood there, his eyes squeezed shut as aftershocks weakened his knees, listening as Sam climaxed, too.

It was several minutes later when he heard movement in the room and quickly went the rest of the way down the hall and closed the door behind him. He staggered to the bed and grimaced at the wet mess in his pants as he flopped down bonelessly.

He was _so_ fucked.

~~~SPNCIS~~~

Avoiding the couple as much as possible on their extra day off, Gibbs worked for the whole morning in the basement. Tim and Sam went to a movie with DiNozzo in the afternoon, then out to dinner with Abby that evening. They invited Gibbs for all of it, but were unsurprised when he declined.

On Thursday, they got the call that their apartment would be finished Friday afternoon, and ready Sunday night for them to return, the extra time neccessary for drying of paint and sealant; Gibbs had to struggle to keep his relief from showing when they told him. One more weekend with his _way_-too-wanted houseguests and he'd be alone again. The temptation was excruciating.

A callout in the middle of the night on Friday had Tim and Gibbs working until midday Saturday. They came home and both tried to stay awake as long as they could to keep their sleep cycles normal. Early evening, Sam fixed a light dinner of grilled chicken breasts and sautéed vegetables and sent them both to their beds.

It was dark when Gibbs woke. He listened, and heard it again, quiet moans, one deeper than the other. He was on his feet moving for the door before he was fully awake. He was past all reason trying to restrain himself. Something was going to give. Bare feet silent in the hall, Gibbs' heart thundered when he slowly turned the knob on his guest room door and let himself in.

The bodies in the bed were writhing together; Tim spooned behind Sam, obviously fucking him. Gibbs was drawn by an inescapable force. In the soft light from the open window, he could see how beautiful they looked together, their bodies contrasting: heavy muscles and lean, tan skin and pale. He'd wanted Tim for so long. And thoughts of Sam had been slipping into his fantasies... He crept over to the bed, but froze when Tim looked over his shoulder.

"It's okay, Boss. Come closer."

Gibbs couldn't get out of his boxers fast enough. He lay down on the bed, running his hands across Tim's soft skin. It felt hot; fevered, and Gibbs groaned.

"Oh, Tim. Wanted you for so long..."

"Oh, Boss... _Please_..."

Gibbs let his hand slip beyond Tim's side to touch Sam. The big man gently drew away from Tim, who sighed, and Sam rolled over. He reached for Gibbs, his hand cupping his face, strong fingers gently insistent, and drew him closer for a kiss. Tim's hands caressed both of their chests as he rolled onto his back and watched them. He finally grew impatient watching and put one hand behind each of their necks and pulled them toward him. They broke their kiss and transferred their attention to Tim, Gibbs' mouth hungrily clashing onto his, Sam settling down to delicately trace Tim's ear with his tongue. An open mouthed, sloppy tongue kiss for their first made Gibbs burn for more.

"Oh, _baby_, that's so hot," Sam whispered. "God, he tastes good, doesn't he? Oh, Jethro... Play with his nipples, he likes that..."

Gibbs eagerly obeyed, and then groaned as he felt one of them doing the same to him. Fingers were running all over his chest and belly, exploring, but he thought it was Tim's that gently pinched and rolled his nipple. It was a larger, more calloused hand that ventured further down.

"Fuck!" Gibbs cried out, throwing his head back, when Sam circled his cock and stroked lightly.

"Oh, yes, Sam. We've gotta make him holler like that some more," Tim gasped.

"Let's blow him," Sam suggested, and Tim grinned. Sam climbed over Tim and pushed Gibbs onto his back, then moved down between his legs.

"Yeah, Sam, let me see you deep throat him. Show him what you can do," Tim instructed. He shifted down for a close up view as Sam obeyed him, noticing how Sam's ass pointed up as he leaned down. Gibbs was built more like Tim than Sam, but a little longer, and Sam's impressive lack of gag reflex let him encircle him with his lips and slide down the whole length, changing angle and swallowing until his nose was buried.

"Ahhh! _Uh_! _Uh_!" Gibbs cried out. He'd never felt anything like that. Sam's throat rolled and rippled, and his tongue slipped and slid, caressing down toward his balls.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Sam!" Tim cheered. He ran his hand down Sam's back and down into his cleft and fingered his slick hole. Sam moaned and the vibration made Gibbs shout. Grinning, Tim slid a second finger in, twisting it the way Sam liked, and his lover's hips rolled and he continued to vocalize, with Gibbs crying out his reaction. His cock aching, Tim climbed off the foot of the bed and stood behind Sam, barely resting his knees against the mattress as he shoved deep into Sam's waiting canal. The roar of pleasure he gave was echoed by Gibbs as the older man arched up at the sensation. Tim slowly fucked Sam, reveling in watching the show and listening to his greedy slurping groans and Gibbs' cries. But he wanted to taste Gibbs, too, so he eventually withdrew and went back to his place beside his boss. He trailed his fingers up the inside of Gibbs' thigh and played with his loose balls. Sam drooled down the shaft when he deep throated, and the spit slick skin slid and slipped through Tim's fingers.

"I want some of that," Tim whispered to Sam. He nodded and released his prize, moving to one side and continuing to tongue Gibbs' shaft. Tim's mouth joined his, and they shared the rock hard member.

"Ah! _Fuck_! Tim, _Timmy_! Yes! Oh, Sam!" Gibbs cried out. Two talented pairs of lips and two amazing tongues sent him into raptures. His hips started thrusting of their own accord, wanting more, needing to fuck. "Want you... Tim, your ass, _oh god_..."

Tim whined. "Oh yeah, Sam, please...?"

Sam grinned his approval and moved off the bed to grab the lube. Then he laid back down, pulling Tim so he was on his back between them. Gibbs rolled toward them, carefully looking at the younger men's faces to be sure they were okay. The flushed, aroused looks evidenced no fear or concern, only arousal, and he took the lube from Sam.

"Help me stretch him," Gibbs ordered Sam. Tim moaned, and the heated look he gave Gibbs made him pause to get himself under control. Tim bent his knees and let his legs sag open. Gibbs slicked his fingers and Sam's, then started teasing Tim, fluttering his fingertip lightly over the tight pucker. Tim gasped and groaned.

"_Gibbs_..." He pushed down, trying to draw the finger in. Gibbs shuddered and acquiesced, working the tip inside, past the first knuckle and curling it to stroke him. "Ahh! Oh fuck, _oh yes_, please! Sam, you too, please! _Please_!"

Sam looked to Gibbs for permission, and that surrender of control made Gibbs even hotter. He nodded, unable to speak. Sam's slick finger joined his, wriggling to pass the tight ring. Oh god, the heat, and Sam right there with him, and Tim crying out his pleasure; Gibbs didn't ever want the moment to end. Then Sam leaned close for a kiss and Gibbs nearly lost it. Their fingers twined together, moving in a slight counterpoint, and Sam tentatively tongued Gibbs lips open. Growling, Gibbs let his aggression free. He took over control of the whole situation. He kissed Sam hard, and felt the young man surrender under his command. He firmly fingered Tim, his agent writhing, head tossing, then indicated to Sam they should both kiss him. They did; messy, saliva trailing, tongues out, a three way kiss. Tim whimpered and shifted his hips, his body begging for more. It was time.

"_Now_. We're gonna fuck. Sam, back on your side, the way you were when I came in. Tim, spoon him, mount up, you're gonna bounce like a fucking _pinball_ between us," Gibbs' voice was husky but completely in control.

"Yes, Boss," Tim gasped, and the boys moved quickly to obey him. Yes! This was so right, the younger men doing what he told them... God, this was heaven. He wanted this to last all night...

Having followed his directions, the two men looked over their shoulders at him, those two sets of so-different green eyes both waiting, wanting him, and Gibbs nodded. He lubed his cock and climbed back into the bed. He ran his hand through Tim's hair, then stroked down, finally caressing Tim's beautiful ass, spreading him open. Fingering him again, he listened to Tim moan.

"Oh god, Boss, I _can't stand_ it... Feels so _good_, I think I'm gonna -"

Gibbs leaned down close and whispered in his ear. "You are _not_ going to come until I say you can. You got that? Sam, that's for you, too." Tim groaned, but Sam's head nodded. "Tim?"

"Okay. Okay. I get it. But please, _please_ hurry. I need you, Boss...need you so bad..."

Gibbs lay down and held Tim spread for a long moment before he carefully pushed in. He shuddered. Hot! And so damn tight... He paused, waiting.

"_Aaahh_! Oh fuck, _oh fuck,_ please, please, more, oh more, _more_," Tim cried. Gibbs gave him more, until he was right against Tim's back, and then he stilled.

"He always this needy, Sam?" Gibbs asked.

Sam moaned. "He usually just takes what he wants. Oh, damn, Jethro, knowing you're in him. This is _so_ fucking hot. So hot," Sam panted. Gibbs grinned.

"Whenever you're ready, Tim," Gibbs told him quietly, then had to grab ahold of Tim's hips as he started bucking. He thrust forward into Sam, then arched back to take Gibbs deep, moving in frenzied jerks.

"Ah! Ah! _Ah_!" Tim's voice rose and rose. Gibbs leaned close and bit his earlobe, hard enough to snap Tim out of the moment briefly.

"You can do whatever you want, Timmy, but you can't come. Don't forget that," Gibbs growled. Tim nodded furiously and started moving again, with slower, more deliberate strokes. A quiver passed through his body, the pleasure so intense he shook with it. "Mmm, yeah, that's it," Gibbs murmured. Starting at his head, Gibbs petted Tim in approval. He ran his hands all over, then extended to touch Sam. His powerfully muscled torso was sheened in sweat, and Gibbs trailed his fingers up and flicked at his nipple.

"_God_!" He gasped. "Jethro!"

Gibbs relished being able to make him make that sound. "Oh yeah, you like that, don't you, Sam?"

"It's like - you're fucking - us both!" Sam's words were broken up in time with Tim's movements.

"Tim, tell Sam what this feels like," Gibbs ordered. His fingers slipped down Sam's side and around so he could he grip Sam's huge cock for a moment. Jesus, Tim took that monster? He'd never get that thought out of his head now. He shifted his grip to Sam's hip.

"Oh - oh, _god_! Sam, you're so hot, and Gibbs...inside me... So full, so good... _I'm going crazy_!" Tim wailed, but his movements never stopped.

Gibbs wormed his bed-side arm under their bodies, then pulled them all three tight together.

"Ah!" Tim cried.

"Oh fuck," came Sam's response.

"Ready, boys? Now I _am_ gonna fuck you both."

"Yeah! God, yes!"

A shiver passed through Sam, and the motion spread to both of the other men as their bodies lay sealed together. Gibbs took a deep breath and gave a hard thrust. Tim yelped and Sam made a choking sound as the impact resonated through him from Tim's hard cock buried inside him. Repeating the motion, starting a slow, powerful rhythm, Gibbs could hear Sam starting to sob.

"Timmy, is Sam okay?" Gibbs asked, pausing. The last thing he wanted to do was stop, but if Sam was hurt, or having second thoughts, he'd break his own heart and end this right now.

"Yeah! Oh yes, he-he sometimes cries... During great sex! It's like - like his body can't contain the pleasure... The emotion... Oh god, _Gibbs_... Me, too! Me, too, please, don't stop, oh please... _Jethro_..."

And Tim sobbing his name hit Gibbs hard. He started thrusting again, trembling himself, moved by the turbulent emotions of his younger partners. Their bodies undulated together, connected and moving in perfect concert. Gibbs felt his own eyes sting listening to them, savoring the moment. He wanted it to go on forever, and to hear them climax right now. Nothing else existed in the world but their bodies, their voices, this mind-blowing ecstatic sensation.

All three of them were perspiring freely now, and their slick skin made wet sounds while causing Gibbs' grip to slip.

"Oh, oh, boys, I wanna fuck you all night, but jesus, you're _so good_, oh, Tim, Sam! I'm getting close..."

"_YES_!" They called to him in chorus.

"Tim, hold Sam. Sam, brace yourself," Gibbs ordered. "Pinball time." He shifted his grip to Tim's hard hipbones and started pounding into him, letting Tim move in counterpoint to his thrusts, the force rebounding him, making his body bounce back onto Gibbs' cock. Tim cried out wordlessly. "You okay, boys?" Gibbs checked. Tim was probably going to be bruised tomorrow. Their ecstatic replies gave him the go-ahead, and he went harder and deeper. Tim started keening, and Gibbs felt the tension in all three of them ratchet up. They were close. "Sam?" He gasped. "Sammy? You gonna get there with us?"

"Oh, yes! Jethro! _Yes! Yes_!"

"Do it, boys, come for me!"

Gibbs slammed into Tim repeatedly, trying to memorize the feel of his hot ass clenching, the smell of their bodies and exertion, the sound of their voices and all the slapping skin, and above all this profound connection to two people who meant so much to him. Tim's wailing voice was broken with noisy sobs, and it sent Gibbs over a precipice; frantic, unstoppable. Suddenly, he roared as he came, and even Sam vanished from his awareness as the agonizing pleasure ripped through him, centered on the sizzling heat of his cock, buried in Tim, his ass rippling, tightening rhythmically as he came, too, screaming.

The sound of all three voices echoed away into gasping, panting exhaustion, both Tim and Sam still crying, and Gibbs gathered them close and soothed them as they all fell into an utterly spent sleep.

~~~SPNCIS~~~

Gibbs woke, and he looked around, frowning. It was morning, and he was in his own bed, not tangled with his boys in the guest room. _What the hell?_

He rose and started to stretch but winced when something pulled his chest hair. He looked and his stomach knotted when he saw the matted lines of dried come. Ah, shit. Had he really dreamed all that fantastic fucking? He showered in the master bathroom and dressed before he left the room. The door of the guest room was closed, so he couldn't peek and see if there were any clues there. He went down the stairs and smelled food cooking. Tim was sitting casually in the living room, drinking coffee and looking at something on one of the pad-type computers. Sam was at the stove with sausage and eggs going. Slices of bread rested in the toaster, ready to be made, and two different jars of jam and the butter were on the counter. Gibbs passed Sam and poured himself coffee, then backed off to watch them.

"Morning, Jethro."

Gibbs grunted in response. Sam looked over and puzzled at the shell-shocked expression in Gibbs' eyes. He thought about the possible reasons for such a look on the unflappable man and shook his head to himself. He pushed the lever on the toast and started plating from the skillet. He gave Gibbs space, and quieted Tim with a look when he came to the table and seemed ready to try to engage the older man in conversation.

After they ate, Gibbs elbowed them out, indicating he'd clean up. They went upstairs to pack.

"We need to do something nice for Gibbs to thank him for letting us stay," Tim said.

"I think... Tim, you should tell him how you really feel about him," Sam replied after consideration.

"He already knows that. He's Gibbs. He knows everything," Tim said, only partially joking.

"I mean it, baby, I think he needs to hear it. C'mon, we've done really well here together, and he's gonna be alone again when we leave..."

Tim nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, Sam."

Tim paid closer attention to Gibbs' behavior through the day. The taciturn man was even quieter than usual, and Tim wondered if Sam was right and he was going to miss them when they left.

He girded himself when the time came to leave.

"Gibbs, I know you aren't a talker, but I need to say some things, so I hope you'll listen," Tim said. They stood by the door, their car packed, ready to drive off into the late afternoon haze and return to their apartment. Gibbs cocked his head, raised his eyebrows, and waited. Sam put his hand on Tim's shoulder, lending his support not only to Tim, but the weight of his agreement to what Tim was about to say. Gibbs' eyes flicked to Sam in acknowledgement, then back to Tim.

"Your support and leadership have made me into who I am now. I have become a confident person because of you. I doubt I'd have faced being in a relationship with Sam without _you_ in my life. When my father passed away, well, before; you saved me from a lifetime of regret by encouraging me to spend time with him. I know that with Tony and Abby, and Ziva before she left, you took on a father role. I used to envy that, but since Sam... You two are friends. And although you'll always be my mentor as well, I think we're friends, now, too, and that means more to me than I can say. Though I'm trying," Tim smiled. "I hope you understand how important your friendship is to me, Jethro."

His name, spoken deliberately after such a declaration, moved Gibbs in a way he'd never imagined. Everything shifted, clicking over in his mind. Both younger men were still sexy as hell to him, but he saw them in a new light. It was like he'd compartmentalized them, and now they were in a different category. They shifted over to be with Ducky and Fornell, with Borin and Callen. And it just felt right. He smiled, and Sam pushed Tim forward, putting his long arms around both of them in a hug with Tim sandwiched in the middle. It mirrored the sexuality of Gibbs' dream, but somehow, this meant more. Slapping Sam's back, then Tim's when Sam let go, they all stepped back and looked at each other in understanding for a long moment.

The boys left, but instead of the house echoing with emptiness and ghosts of fights with wives, and further back, painful memories of those he'd lost, Gibbs had new impressions around him, of friends and laughter and affection.

He could live with that.

~~~SPNCIS~~~

_A/N I hope the dream thing wasn't a disappointing fake-out, but as much as I wanted to write this, I refused to let myself compromise what I made the rest of the Home series, and Tim and Sam's relationship, about. _

_Thanks to Toni Michelle, hostaqueen, and mcgeeksgirl for the encouragement to finish and actually post this. Toni, your creative input and enthusiasm were invaluable._

_Next up is my first story written by request/suggestion: Bound to Freedom. NCIS, but in a new 'verse. Thank you leobutler for having faith in me and my writing enough to help me figure out how to make this happen._

_Then, maybe I'll get to posting SGA. :-)_


End file.
